


Tea for Three

by SerStolas



Series: Tea - A Hug In A Cup [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute Kids, Fluff, M/M, Tea Parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 10:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12651402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerStolas/pseuds/SerStolas
Summary: Siblings FInn and Rey Skywalker-Antilles volunteer at the local children's museum a couple weekends a month.  Single Dad Poe Dameron recently moved to town with his daughter Beatrice.  One rainy Saturday they decide to check out the children's museum.





	Tea for Three

**Author's Note:**

> Star Wars belongs to LucasFilms and Disney.

The second and third Saturdays of every month were Finn's favorite days. During the week he worked as a paralegal at First Order, a, in Finn's opinion, rather soul crushing law firm whose clients usually included fairly well to do individuals. The pay was good, though, and since he was currently taking law classes during evenings to earn his JD, he needed the money.

No matter how bad his week at work, though, the weekends he volunteered at the local children's museum never failed to lift his spirits. From their science exhibits, careful recreation of a historical D'Qar street from the 1800s, to their play rooms where children could interact and do everything from playing archeologist or paleontologist to pretending to cook and run a household, the museum had always been one of Finn's favorite places.

When Luke Skywalker and Wedge Antilles had adopted Finn at 9 and Rey at 6, they'd taken begun taking them to the museum at least once a month. When they'd both hit their teen years, FInn and Rey had started volunteering at what had become one of their favorite places.

Finn was manning the "Home" section of the museum today, while Rey was in the Historic section. Rey was working on her Associates in Aviation Maintenance and worked afternoons doing paperwork at Solo-Skywalker Charters. Finn suspected their Uncle Han would transfer her to Maintenance as soon as she finished her degree and got her certification from the FAA. 

Finn was probably one of the few family members that didn't work for the family business.

He hummed softly to himself as he began cleaning up the cardboard bricks that a gaggle of kids had finished playing with after "building" their own house earlier that morning. It was just after noon and they'd had a relatively quiet morning, though FInn expected more of a rush that afternoon.

As he finished putting the blocks away, he glanced up to see a small, red haired girl dressed in overalls and warm green turtle neck against the cold. He didn't recognize her as one of the regular kids who visited on weekends, so he waved from where he knelt beside the container of bricks. "Hello, welcome to the D'Qar Children's Museum."

The girl paused in her poking at a kitchen setup in the area and regarded him for a long moment with sharp brown eyes. She took in the orange apron he wore with the words "D'Qar Children's Museum" and his volunteer name-tag identifying him as "Finn."

"Hello Finn, I'm Bea," she announced after serious consideration. She moved her arms and he noticed she'd had a rather battered stuffed velveteen bunny under one arm. "Mr. Carrots and I have already been through the science experiments, but Mr. Carrots is hungry now, so I need to feed him."

She was, Finn thought, utterly adorable in her seriousness. She couldn't be more than 5 or 6. He pushed himself up from the floor and gestured towards another "room" in the home area set up like a dining room. "You can probably feed Mr. Carrots in there," he suggested. "There's a high chair he'd fit in."

Bea seemed to debate that for just a moment before she went to the dining area and set Mr. Carrots in the high chair. She regarded the empty little table with a shake of her head and moved back into the kitchen area, glancing over her shoulder at Finn while saying, "Please watch Mr. Carrots while I get his lunch."

Finn smiled in amusement and leaned back against a wall, making sure that Mr. Carrots was in sight to "watch" the rabbit. He watched Bea move through the toy kitchen, rejecting certain toy foods and choosing others, before carrying a plate of plastic vegetables, and a cupcake, back to Mr. Carrots. Finn heard a soft chuckle behind him and turned his head to see an olive skinned man with curly brown hair and eyes the same shade as Bea's watching the little girl. Considering the features, Finn could tell he must be Bea's father.

"Thanks for helping her," the man addressed Finn, and Finn smiled automatically in volunteer mode.

"Of course, that's what we're here for," he replied. Of course, he thought, the adorable girl would have a handsome father that Finn found himself instantly attracted to.

Perhaps his sister was right and it had been too long since he'd gone on a date.

"Papa!" Bea greeted her father. "Mr. Carrots is almost done!"

"Good, then you and I can go get our own lunch," the man told his daughter.

"Cafeteria here is pretty good," Finn suggested. "If you haven't seen the rest of the museum yet."

"We haven't," Bea's father admitted. "Everything we've seen thus far is nice though."

Finn smiled. "It's a great museum. My sister and I have been coming here since we were kids. D'Qar has the best children's museum in the area."

"I'll remember that," Bea's father chuckled. "I'm Poe, by the way."

"Finn," Finn replied with a slight grin, "though you probably new that from the name tag."

"Still nice to have a proper introduction," Poe smiled. Finn swore the man looked even more attractive while smiling.

Finn shook himself as Bea returned to her father's side with her stuffed rabbit and the two left the Home area with waves to Finn. He would love to find a man as attractive as Poe, but alas, the man was probably happily married to Bea's mom. He turned his attention back to straightening the area and pushed Poe from his mind.

He expected that to be the last of it, but of course his sister had to mention the adorable redhead she'd met that day at the museum and her kind father. "Evidently they just moved to the area," Rey mentioned as she passed the rice to Finn. "She told me she'd really wanted to go to the playground but couldn't because it was raining. She came back later and told me the museum was far more fun than the playground anyway."

"Bea and her father Poe, right?" Finn said absently as he spooned rice onto his plate. 

Rey arched a brow at him. "I didn't catch the dad's name, but her name was Bea, yes. You don't usually remember the parents names unless they've been there a couple of times."

Finn shrugged as casually as he could. "He introduced himself and there weren't many people around this morning."

"You thought he was cute," Rey said slyly.

Wedge chuckled. "No need to give your brother a hard time, Rey."

"And its not like he's available anyway," Finn added, trying to ignore the flush Rey's words brought to his cheeks. "He's got a daughter."

"Doesn't mean he isn't single," Rey grinned.

Luke exchanged a glance of amusement with his husband and Wedge shrugged but thankfully Rey dropped the subject and they moved on some of the recent changes at Solo-Skywalker Charters. They'd recently hired a new pilot who would be taking over some of Wedge's routes to the east coast.

"More time in the actual office," Wedge said, "And a bit more time at home."

He and Luke had spent Finn and Rey's childhoods juggling who was home since they both worked as pilots for the family company, and Finn and Rey would stay with their Aunt Leia and Uncle Han on the rare occasion that at least one of their fathers wasn't home. Family was important to the extended Solo-Organa-Skywalker-Antilles clan. Luke and Wedge were now in their sixties and considering retirement at some point soon, or at least more time in the office and less in the air.

Finn listened with half an ear, thinking that it was a much more comfortable atmosphere than First Order, but Solo-Skywalker Charters kept lawyers on retainer rather than having their own legal department, so Finn couldn't really work for the family business. He just hoped the pleasant weekend would carry his mood through another rough week at work.

~~  
The following Saturday morning Finn had to drag himself out of bed. He felt exhausted and not entirely in the mood to leave the house, despite it being the third Saturday of the month. He'd been at work until almost 2am. Rey handed him coffee with a sympathetic look as he stumbled into the kitchen and offered to drive that morning.

They had Rey in the vehicles section of the museum today and Finn in the historic D'Qar area. He didn't expect to see Bea and Poe again today, even though he knew they lived in the area, but they appeared just after 1pm.

"Hi Finn!" Bea greeted him cheerfully, Mr. Carrots tucked under her arm, before dashing off to play with the model telegraph station. 

"Welcome back, Poe," Finn greeted Poe as Bea's father followed her in. 

"Hi Finn," Poe greeted him with a warm smile, glancing towards his daughter every few moments. "I think you were right, Bea says this is the best museum she's ever been to."

"Glad she likes it," Finn smiled. Unconsciously he glanced towards Poe's left hand and noticed that it was empty of a ring. Rey's words about Poe perhaps being available came back, but Finn didn't think that was an appropriate question to ask the man while he was on duty as a volunteer or at all, really. He guessed Poe had to be at least a few years older than Finn's own 23.

They chatted for a few minutes about how Bea and Poe were settling into D'Qar and Finn recommended the local Polish place before his attention was draw away by more kids arriving to play in the area. He didn't get a chance to talk to Poe again before Poe and Bea wandered on to the next exhibit.

Finn was a bit more careful not to mention Poe that evening at dinner, but over the next few months as Poe and Bea appeared every Saturday that he and Rey were volunteering, he couldn't help but occasionally mention the adorable red headed girl and her charming father as he got to know them through quick exchanges and occasionally slightly longer conversations if Poe and Bea were visiting Finn's area in the morning. 

"You've got it bad, Finn," Rey informed him one evening on their way home from the museum, about five months after Finn's initial encounter with Poe and Bea. "You know he's not married, why don't you just ask him out?"

"Because I'm on duty whenever I see him," Finn protested.

"So ask him when you see him and Bea in the cafeteria when you're on break," Rey rolled her eyes.

"He's nine years older than me, Rey," Finn sighed. Their ages had come up last month in conversation when Bea had announced her Papa's birthday was in two days.

"Yet he knows how old you are and keeps flirting with you," Rey eyed her brother as they pulled into the driveway.

"He's just being nice," Finn replied.

"Uh huh. I've seen the two of you, that is flirting, dear brother. He doesn't do that with me." Rey sighed. "Come on, Finn, you know he isn't married and you already get along great with his daughter. It can't hurt to ask."

Finn shook his head stubbornly.

"And you wonder why you never date," Rey muttered under her breath.

Finn ignored that remark as they got out of the car. He followed Rey towards their front door when his cell started ringing. He picked it up, swearing softly when he saw it was work.

Rey's brow creased as she watched her older brother speaking in a low, tight voice on his phone. Finally he hung up and sighed. "I've got to head into the office. They found a mistake on another document and it needs fixed before Monday."

"Was it one of yours?" Rey asked. She knew First Order was always dumping work on Finn.

"Nah, one of Hux's, but he's out of town."

"Of course he is..Finn, you really need to find a new job before they suck all the life out of you," Rey informed him.

Finn shrugged. "Maybe, but I need to get into the office. Tell Dad and Pops I won't be home for dinner."

Rey shook her head as she watched Finn head back towards the car and then let herself in the house. There was a note from Wedge and Luke telling her they'd be home in a few hours, leaving her alone for that Saturday evening. She debated for ten minutes before calling Aunt Leia to see if she could go over there for the evening since Rey really didn't feel like a TV dinner and she wasn't the greatest cook.

"So long as you don't mind a kid running around," Han replied when he answered the phone. "One of the pilots's childcare fell through so Leia volunteered to take his daughter for the weekend while he was away."

Rey grinned, thinking of her day at the museum, and said it wouldn't be a problem.

When she arrived at the Organa-Solo residence half an hour later, she was surprised to be greeted in the doorway by none other than Bea.

"Rey!" the red head launched herself at Rey and the small woman staggered back a moment as she caught Bea.

"Hey Bea-Bea, what are you doing here?" Rey asked.

"Guess you've never been around the office on the days Poe's in, have you?" Leia remarked as she followed Bea into the entry way. "I'd introduce you but you appear to already know each other."

"Rey volunteers at the museum Papa and I go to," Bea announced cheerfully as Rey shifted Bea into her hip. 

Rey lifted her brows. "Wait, Poe works for Solo-Skywalker?" 

Leia nodded. "Yes, you're only in there a few days a week so it isn't a big surprise you haven't met him yet. Though you will at the Holiday party."

"Well we've met, just at the museum," Rey replied. She set Bea down and was promptly dragged into the living room by the excited five year old.

"Is Finn coming too?" Bea asked as she plopped onto the couch beside Rey.

"He had to go into work," Rey apologized as she regarded the lego blocks scattered around the table. 

"Aww, Papa likes him," Bea informed Rey as she turned her attention to her legos. "Papa thinks he's cute."

Rey's brows rose almost to her hairline. "Really now? Why don't you tell me what your Papa's said about my brother."

By the time Rey headed home late that evening after singing Bea to sleep and the little girl conking out of Han and Leia's couch, an idea had begun forming in her mind.  
~~

When Finn dragged himself into the office on Monday, he was beginning to agree with Rey that he really needed a new job. He'd been at work until 1am on Sunday morning and then had gone back in from 8:30 to 4pm, and all the changes that were needed still weren't done. Hux had really managed to screw up on this set of documents, and of course, being the nephew of the head of the firm, he'd never have to correct his own mistakes.

Finn was staring at his screen while sipping bad break room coffee when Gwen Phasma, head partner Snoke's assistant, came by with another pile of files. "These need to be completed by end of day," she informed him in her cold, professional tone.

Finn eyed the files, recognizing more of Hux's work.

Not quite sure if it was lack of sleep or what, Finn found himself standing and regarded her cooly.

"You can tell Snoke that Hux can fix his own mistakes," Finn informed her. "I quit."

Grabbing his few personal belongings, he left his coffee sitting on the desk, and marched out of the office.

Forty minutes later found Finn sitting in his Aunt's office, trying not to have a panic attack at the fact that he'd just quit his job.

"It's about time," Leia replied as she handed him a cup of coffee. As he sipped it, Finn noted it was much better than the crap they'd passed off as coffee at First Order. "You won't be able to get a reference for them, but you know Calrissian will give you a reference if you need one. But give yourself a few days, Finn, catch up on your sleep, and they start applying. You've missed family dinner for the past three months because First Order's been working you to the bone."

"Thanks Aunt Leia," Finn said after taking a few deep breaths, knowing his aunt was right.

"In the mean time, you can help me out a bit around here if you want," she said. "I'm supposed to pick Bea up from kindergarten this afternoon since Poe isn't getting back until tonight, but I've got meetings this afternoon and Rey said she couldn't watch Bea this afternoon."

Rey hadn't mentioned any plans for this afternoon, Finn thought, but he blinked at his aunt. "Poe?"

"One of my pilots. I've known him and his family forever and he doesn't have any family in the area so he has me named as Bea's emergency contact," Leia replied. "Bea was asking for you Saturday night, actually, when she stayed over. Poe knows you and Rey and gave the okay for our family to watch Bea. Think you can manage?"

This was news to Finn.

"Er, sure," Finn found himself replying.

That was how Finn found himself at his Aunt's house that afternoon with Bea, helping her with her math homework. Once they'd finished the equations, Bea regarded him over the kitchen island while he made her a snack.

"Lets have a tea party," the kindergartner announced.

Finn put down the knife he'd been using to cut sandwiches into triangles. "Okay?"

Bea unerringly went to the cabinet in the Organa-Solo living room where Leia and Han had always kept toys for Finn and Rey as children. She searched for a few minutes until she found the blue plastic set Finn recalled having 'tea parties' with Rey with when his sister was younger. When Bea presented him with the tea pot, he thought for a moment before getting apple juice out of the fridge and filling it.

They spent the next hour sitting in the living room, Bea perched on the edge of the couch and Finn on the floor, with Mr. Carrot perched on the coffee table, eating triangle sandwiches and drinking apple juice while conversing about the best color of legos for cars verses airplanes.

They were still there when Finn heard someone unlocking the front door and individuals coming in the house. he glanced up briefly from Bea and looked surprised to see Poe standing beside Leia in the living room entrance.

For a moment Poe appeared flummoxed, and then a smile that made Finn's heart flutter crossed his lips as Bea finally noticed her father and launched herself across the room and into his arms.

"Having a tea party without me?" Poe asked Bea lightly as he kissed her forehead and picked her up.

"Finn's good a tea parties," Bea informed her father. "Almost as good as you. An' I think you should ask him to go to dinner with us one night."

Poe lifted his brows, and flushed perhaps just a bit as he looked at Finn, who was trying to hide his own blush. "What do you think, Finn, want to go on a date with my daughter and I one night?"

Finn smiled rather bashfully when he responded. "With you and Bea? Can't think of anything I'd want to do more."

~~

And Bea looked on, a year and a half later, in her lovely teal green dress, as her Papa and her new Daddy kissed after the Justice of the Peace announced them as husband and husband.

She glanced towards her new Aunt Rey, who winked at her from where she stood beside Finn. 

Now Bea could have all the tea parties she wanted with her Papa, Daddy, and Mr. Carrots.


End file.
